


Homecoming

by xoxoMouse



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 00:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxoMouse/pseuds/xoxoMouse
Summary: Will misses homecoming for work- Nico finds a way to cheer him up.





	Homecoming

Work. Sucks.

That’s the thought that played in Will’s head the whole night. It played while he was flipping burgers, while he was vacuming the ratty old carpets out front--even now, while he was inhaling a snickers and bounding down the steps without even collecting his tips for the night. He wanted to go  _ home.  _

A car beeped at him and he raised his head to swear at whomever the  _ hell  _ decided tonight was the night to fuck with him--when he looked up and he saw Nico di Angelo’s car. Sure enough, he was sitting behind the wheel, smiling bashfully and wearing a tux.

“What are you doing here? The dance ended two hours ago.” Will said, leaning into the window of Nico’s car, hoping he didn’t smell too much like a deep fryer.

Nico took a deep breath. “Okay, so I know I never asked you and all but I figured since you really wanted to go and you couldn’t that you wouldn’t mind me showing up and--”

“Oh my gods! I love you!” Will threw his arms around Nico’s neck, an interesting squeeze through the car window. “Run me home real quick so I can change?” He pleaded. “I smell like a hot pocket.”

*** 

So there they were not even 15 minutes later, way overdressed for the slushie machine at the local 24 hour gas station. Oh, and they were practically at each other’s throats over the aforementioned frozen beverage of choice.

“What do you  _ mean  _ you’re getting cherry?” Will demanded. “It’s overpowered and tastes like pure corn syrup. That’s fuckin’ detestable.”

“Detestable? More like delectable. Actually, get out of my face with that weak ass, watery blue B.S. That’s ridiculous. No, wait, that’s an insult to water. Water has more flavor than the blue slushie.”

Will gasped. “You. Did. Not.”

Nico squared his shoulders. “I  _ did  _ and I am  _ correct.” _

Will snatched Nico’s slushie and dumped half of it out into the grill underneath the dispensers. He pulled the lever until Nico’s slush was practically more blue than red--he only stopped when he noticed Nico doing the same to his. 

Nico snatched his drink from Will’s hands and huffed off to the counter to pay the judgey cashier for their purple abomination. Will started to rush out behind him, grabbing their straws almost as an afterthought.

***

“Okay, so maybe this  _ doesn’t _ suck,” Nico conceded. 

Autumn was just setting in and there was a soothing chill even through their suit jackets. Logically, the slushies weren’t helping. They sipped them anyway. Will knocked shoulders with his best friend of the last decade.

“See, maybe blue sucks to you--which you are completely in the wrong about, by the way; but purple is good. We’re good.”

Nico took his hand, the both of them cold from the night air and their drinks. “We are good.” Will felt him shiver.

“I didn’t really want to go to homecoming,” Will confessed.

“No?”

“No.” He squeezed Nico’s hand, ran his thumb over his knuckles. “I just wanted to finally ask you out. And dance with you.”

“Oh.”

Will bit his lip. “Yeah...uh. Anyway, that’s probably weird for you and all, since we’re besties and all. But I--” Nico’s warm lips on his cold cheeks stopped him mid-sentence, made his chest tighten in that way only Nico was capable of making him feel.

“I like you, too,” he said, his breath warm on Will’s skin. He leaned in again but Will turned his head so that rather than his cheek, their lips met instead.

Nico gasped into his mouth but didn’t pull away when Will tilted their heads so their noses didn’t squish against each other’s. It just felt right, his arms around Nico’s neck, Nico’s hands in his hair.

And honestly?

Will couldn’t have imagined a more perfect homecoming.


End file.
